


The Teeth

by Monochroma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Grotesque Imagery, I am warning you, I hate them- Freeform, If you don't like severe hyperdontia i'd probably recommend not reading this., Nightmares, Odontophobia, Shit hits the fan really quick, That's the fear of teeth- Freeform, This is literally a nightmare I had last night, Trypophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochroma/pseuds/Monochroma
Summary: You have a nightmare.A short choose your own adventure.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Teeth

It’s night time.

You are tired from today, lying alone in your room, trying to adjust yourself on a slightly lumpy mattress and a pillow that should have been replaced already.

It is quiet.

It’s lonely.

It’s too hot.

…

You can’t sleep.

So, you think.

Your mind wanders back to today. Today was okay. It was the same.

Like all of the other days.

Like every single day of your meaningless introverted existence. The thought echoes in your brain until it loses meaning.

….

You’ve fallen asleep sometime after that. You don’t remember when.

…..

You wake up in a room. Was it yours? You don’t think so, but your eyes are unfocused. There’s no detail. There’s nothing here.

It’s a dream.

You get up from the floor and blink. There’s a table. You’d focus on the color but you can’t for some reason. All you really know is that there is someone sitting at it. Or were they standing? You don’t know anything. You’re not in control.

You blink again and you’re sitting at the table with it. You can’t move. You’re a puppet in your own lucid dream. You feel _something_. You don’t want to be here. The figure lifts its head. You want to scream. You want to close your eyes. You can’t. It looked unnatural.

It looked…. _**disgusting**._

There were _eyes_

Where the re shouldn't b e eyes.

There were t e _e_ **t** h

**wH ere th er e s**

_h_

O **u**

N’t

be teeth.

It was too many. It has too many.

 _You want to throw up_.

Your eyes stayed open as it opened its mouth, revealing **teeth**.

Rows and rows and rows and rows of teeth. It was too many teeth. The longer you looked, the worse it got. It _sm_ **i** le _**s**_ at you.

_I don’t like it._

_i don't like it i don’t like it i don’t like it i don't like it i don’t like it i don’t like itidon'tlikeitidon’tlikeitidon’tlikeit-_

**Get it a w a y from me.**

You shut your eyes as soon as you could move and _ran_.

Don’t think, just run, it will not find you if you don’t think. 

Don’t look, it will only get worse. Run. Run. Run.

You knew this, somehow, it was easy. If you don’t look they aren’t there, this is a nightmare after all. You hate this, and want to wake up.

_But it wasn’t that simple._

When you close your eyes, you see _nothing._ But dreams are made of nothing. Closing your eyes did _nothing_.

But it must have done something, since the teeth are not following you anymore.

You don’t know how you knew, but you were somehow on your bed again. But you knew it wasn’t real. You somehow mustered up the control to cover your eyes with your arm. As if that would have protected you.

….

There was _something_ sitting on your bed next to you.

And you somehow

knew

that it was

the most

**H i Deo us**

thing

to ever exist.

And it spoke in the most miserable, yet _fake_ tone that buzzed horribly at the back of your brain.

“ _Loo_ **k a** t me, jus **t lo** ok a **t** m **e, loo** k at how **u** gl **y i a** m!”

It pulled on your arms and screamed and screamed and screamed.

There was somehow a knife in your other hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You meet a disgusting creature. Do you...
> 
> A. Talk to Disgusting Creature (If so, go to Chapter 2)  
> B. Kill Disgusting Creature (If so, go to Chapter 3)  
> C. Ignore Disgusting Creature (If so, go to Chapter 4)  
> D. Look at Disgusting Creature (If so, go to Chapter 5)


	2. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to talk to it, but is it really your decision?

You speak in a voice that’s yours but isn’t. It was _wrong_ and so empty, yet so filled with utter loathing and disgust. You don’t think you opened your mouth to speak before the voice comes out.

“Oh, d _is_ gusting _cre_ ature, how _ma_ ny nos _es d_ o y _ou have? “_

Where did that question even come from? The thing stops its rambling and, to your surprise, answers. You can almost feel it’s breath on the skin of your neck.

“T **wo,** I _ha_ **ve t** wo dis **gust** in _g n_ **o** ses on m **y** _disg_ **ust** ing sli _my_ hea **d”** the creature snorts miserably.

It continues to tug at your arms and you felt two slimy seemingly melded together snouts rub against your arm. You shiver, and words continue to fall from your lips like stray pebbles.

“Y _ou_ nas _ty, degen_ erate, _utte_ rly _repul_ sive cr _eatu_ re, _tel_ l m _e, h_ ow ma _ny row_ s of _teeth do yo_ u ha _v_ e?”

It was silent, but you could hear it take snorting breaths. You take the time to wonder if such a grotesque monster of nightmares needed to breath air in the first place. You faintly hoped it didn’t have more than one row of teeth, but it was meaningless in a nightmare. _Stop thinking, you’ll make it worse-_

“Th **ree** r **o _ws_ o**f t **ee** th, al **l** th **e mor** e **d** istu **rb** ing on **a** n _u_ **nsi** ghtly **cre** atu _re su_ ch a **s** I. Fo **r sh** am _e, fo_ **r s** ha **me.”**

And then? There was **pain.**

A mouth clicked open and bit down hard on your leg, ripping out the muscle and breaking whatever bone was there. you screamed, but there was no noise, leaving your mouth an open cavern of stuck _agony_. The creature spoke again, the words were screeched with a grotesque emptiness.

“i **F y** oU w **on’** t l **Ook** at m **E,”** the sickening creature snarled, “i’ _L_ **L jusT** mAk **e** Yo **U!”**

A bloated arm ripped your arm away from your face. You made a mistake.

You were an empty doll with a voice that wasn’t yours. And you stared up at the beast.

And it was

the most

**disgusting**

Creature

you

had

ever

seen.

It was disgusting. It was revolting. It was _utterly horrendous._

But it could be fixed. It _needed_ to be fixed.

_But how do you fix such a disgraced being?_

…

You had an idea.

The knife was stuck to your hand.

“S _uch_ a _rep_ ulsive creat _ure!_ ” You raised the knife “you _we_ re ri _ght! Bu_ t, _don_ ’t wo _rr_ y, I’ _l_ l _fi_ x i _t!”_

That’s right, you can fix it! It was so simple. It was so simple.

You just had to

_**remove** _

The extra bits.

You didn’t hear the disgusting creature’s shrill screams, you didn’t notice the _teeth_.

Digging into your skin.

…

You woke up.

It was dark, you couldn’t see anything.

The sheets shifted as you slowly dragged a nail across your forearm. Pain, _real_ pain, danced across your skin. You were silent, but relieved. You noticed the tears beading up on your lashes.

You’re too afraid to go back to sleep, so you pulled the covers over and shifted your feet off the bed. Maybe, you’d feel better if you washed your face.

You stumbled blindly until you found your bathroom. And fumbled around more until you found the light switch. The mirror hangs loyally on the wall behind the sink.

You looked in the mirror, and found a **disgusting creature**.

A voice you’d heard before whispered in your ear.

“Yo _u_ k _no_ w wh _at_ _t_ o d _o_ …”

There was a knife in my hand, somehow. But, you knew you were _disgusting_ and needed to be fixed.

So you raised the knife and just began _cutting off the extra bits._ And you kept at it, but your teeth still felt like pebbles in your own mouth. The mirror never changed. You were mad.

….

In the morning, your family awoke to a corpse in the bathroom. It was toothless and most of the skin was removed. The rest held on in bloody ribbons.

You were sitting in a puddle of your own skin, blood and teeth. And someone was laughing, with their rows and rows and rows and rows of teeth, settled in a grin of pure, grotesque _joy._

** Congratulations! You just found the ‘Perfect’ Ending!  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending was the one I actually experienced, lucky you!   
> Don't worry, It was just the talking part, not the whole skin slicing thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually did this.


End file.
